Daughter of Hecate
by Emmielane
Summary: Adora, Daughter of Hecate is more powerful than nay imagine but why? Who is her father? Takes place at end of Sea Of Monsters.
1. Adora

_**Here is a new story! I own nothing only Uncle Rick does!**_

Mist forming into three blurred, smoky images of the same woman moving in unison. Once in the center of the courtyard, her three forms merged and solidified into one young woman in a dark, sleeveless gown. with ornate silver designs, like runes or alchemy symbols. Her hair was set in an Ancient Greek style high-set ponytail. Her gown seemed to ripple as if the cloth was ink spilling off and wore sandals. Carrying two old-fashioned reed torches, she was accompanied by a black Labrador retriever and a polecat. There is a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura. Her face is like a Greek statue — pale, beautiful, and ageless.

I stare for only moments; my mother was standing in front of me she alone was the cause. I can't say that my life was hard, but with monsters attacking at every turn and only Harpies, acolytes, and at times Furies for company. "It is time my daughter, you are as powerful as possible, you have trained and made me proud. My choice has been made even though I have not yet converted to Lord Kronos yet," she shimmered as she moved at times there would be three and then one.

I give her another look, "Mother, you have protected me, but why. My siblings have all perished or are off fighting for this Luke Castilian," her green eyes flicker with magic.

I knew something was off, I added. "I do not have a human father, how can I make these choices if the entire truth has not been laid out,"

"My child you are wise, you do not and for now you must find the truth of your father. Soon you will find a sibling who has been asleep for years, your journey will not be easy as my protection ends when you leave this place,"

Don't ever have Hecate mother is the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, ghosts, and the night. She is also the goddess of the Mist, she represents the dark side of the moon, or the Harvest Moon, and is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change.

I stood once again, "Where do I go, I will make the journey based on my power and without your protection. I can do this," knowing mother protected me due to my powers, I was strong for being a child of Hecate, the furies would screech about the big three and power. But my mother was close to Lord Hades and Goddess Persephone.

"You will bring me glory, Adora," the mist vanished and so did mother, the shimmering green mist evaporated and a scrap of parchment floated to the grass at my feet.

It read.

Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

"Guess this Camp has my answers," marching to the house seeing a very angry looking Harpy watching me. "I am leaving, contact my mother with what you should do now. I am going to find out who my father is,"

She gave me a glowering smile, "You already know, do you not? Maybe your mother sired you to over through the King God," I swatted her away, but before I could make it far from Fawna her voice was much softer. "I have taken great care and pride in you, so don't get yourself killed," then she too was gone.

My room was in view as a bag was laid on the unmade bed, I took another deep breath the scents of reed, smoke, the sky, and a mixture of my favorite flowers. It is best to leave at night like my mother my own magic is more powerful during the night. I had little time, she arrived at her own time giving me a small window as to leave. I had money, clothes, and anything else that was needed and could be manhandled into my backpack.

Whatever the reason was waiting on Long Island. Concentration was key, I couldn't go far but I was in Alaska as she stated far from the prying arms of the gods. The white column appeared and with a sense of a cloud twisting you, I was teleported, but when I fell to the ground my bearings are off. A small café with mouth-watering aromas is the closest building to me, when I walk in I note by day this cafe is the color of supermarket oranges, it has that shiny look, and the jazz pours out of the open doors along with the aroma of fresh fried catfish.

But now that it's almost tomorrow and the light of the day has been replaced by the unrelenting blackness of night, the frontage is as grey as the smooth concrete sidewalk at my feet. I take in a deep breath, sucking in the air that carries a hint of dampness and lacks the heavy pollution of the day traffic. It could almost be another season in another place, but I'm not wishing to be elsewhere. I teleported by Mist to Louisiana, I can't fathom trying again as my body already sags into an open seat.

A waitress her face filled with fear speaks, "You okay darling?"

"I am just tired, miss. Is there a hotel around here?" I was very clueless to the real world, the monsters, and life.

She gave me another soft look, "Yes there is right across the street, darling. You need to eat you look drained," and was I ever. I asked pulling out my wallet, "May I please get, the gumbo with a lemonade?"

I was nearly done when I glanced up seeing a Cyclops, very massive too. "Thank you, ma'am," paying and leaving before it crushed this Café to bits. My pale fingers moved and the Cyclops saw me darting in the opposite direction but using more magic drained me, I never teleported so far before and now my body was needing rest as I took cover in an abandoned house for the night. It was protected after a few well-placed spells after with a jumbled mind it hit me mother sired me for a reason, I was powerful, she protected me, hid me away while training me, mother worried for all her children but why was I so special that she had done so much more?

The answer yet again was who my father was, and that answer is at this Camp, with those thoughts my vision goes black.


	2. Stroll Brothers

_**Here is another chapter!**_

Look, I didn't want to be, not whatever I really am.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this journal right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Adora. I just turned thirteen years old as of a few months ago, I was deathly pale like my mother, Hecate. My hair is black as the night it weaves down right past my shoulders. I have Heterochromia iridium, one of my eyes is stunning sea green and the other an electric midnight blue. I was a whopping 5'2' in stature and nothing wrong with it, being smaller has advantages.

Right now, my hair is a tattered mess, my face dirty as I crossed into New York. Monster after monster attacked, more than even I thought possible but my magic, the mist, ghosts, and my own skill kept them at bay. My scent was strong enough or at the very least, stronger than I imagined as they kept coming, it had been days since I last slept.

But I was so close.

Another flash of lightning, I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," I groaned taking the hill, my body was not in any shape to try and take on another monster but a girl with a tall frame and stringy light brown hair, along deep brown eyes, rushes the next contestant behind me and this time I just fall, everything was beyond my powers now.

But her hand was soft along with a soft voice for a girl of her stature when I took a deep breath the smell of grass, sweat, and jasmine filled my nose. "Hey there girl, come on you're safe here. I will take you to Chiron," she was buffed too. I clamored to my feet just making it past the line to a safe location.

I muttered, "Mother said the answer of my father was here,"

Her arm snapped around me holding me up, "I am sure it is," her personality was in direct contrast to her build. The house was big and done in a sky blue it looked out of another era as the girl nearly dragged me alongside her.

I stammered in pain, "Adora, you have a name?"

She grunted but with a small smile, "Clarisse La Rue, nice to meet you, Adora,"

To say that people stare is an understatement, everyone was gawking at us as she dragged me through the front doors to what looked like a game room, ping pong table included. The first person I noticed was a girl around my age, her hair was a curly blonde like a princess her eyes like a raging storm in all their swirling grayness. Next was a boy around my age, handsome, with messy jet black hair, a "Mediterranean" complexion, and sea-green eyes. Clarisse cut in, "Chiron, Adora stumbled over the line we saved her she had a fair few on her ass," Chiron as I took him as a middle-aged man from the waist up, with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes, and a scruffy beard grew longer in the winter. His lower half is that of a white stallion.

He moved with grace in the small area, the blonde girl came too as did the boy. Behind them was another girl again around my age. She has electric blue eyes, spiky black hair and wears goth-like clothing, but her face is also pale as she still sits.

"Please sit," Chiron smiled helping me to finally sit when Clarisse snapped out, her tone disgruntled. "She needs the infirmary,"

The boy smirked, "Wow, sounds like you care,"

She glowered at him. "Percy, enough. My name is Annabeth Chase and these are my friends Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace. Your name is Adora?" her voice was pleasant and careful.

I tried to smile back but it hurt, "Yes, my name is Adora daughter of Hecate. I came from Alaska. My mother told me I find my paternal sibling here," none of this was very surprising only Chiron gave me a raised brow.

He was soft-spoken, "The land beyond the gods,"

I heard this before, "Yes, I was hidden there," but having no real answers for these kind people. Annabeth smiled again, "I am a daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle. Percy is a son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, droughts, floods, and horses. Thaila is the daughter of Lord Zeus, the god of weather, air, lightning, kingship, honor, and justice," she rambled you could see the wisdom bright in her eyes and when she spoke it was so clear.

"For now, she can reside in cabin eleven, but something is amiss here. I am sorry my dear, but your mother does not have her own cabin here," he seemed sorry but then again something was amiss.

"She just told me to journey here, a sibling and the identity of my father was here at this camp,"

"And we will help. Annabeth please take Thaila to her cabin before dinner, Clarisse since you have taken our newest camper under your wing please take her to cabin eleven," I was not fond of that cabin, some looked depressed and angry, guess that is where they have to house the ones who are undetermined by their godly parent.

Clarisse grimaced which might have been a sneer or her version of a smile. "Some campers only stay the summer. Like if you had been a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble—about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that. You radiate power like Percy and Thalia though, you had enough on you,"

"So, monsters can't get in here?" my question might have seemed stupid, but she answered as if it wasn't.

Clarisse shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Oh,"

The moment I said it a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before. "Come on, I will show you to your table. We sit with our siblings and since for now you're in cabin eleven you'll sit with them," she seemed agitated with this, but guess it was better than being alone.

"Thank you, Clarisse. Not only for showing me around and helping me when I was being chased. But for being nice to me," she gave me a look either pity or something else before she joined a rough looking bunch.

It seemed in all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a few dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. I moved my fingertips touching them the fire shimmering to a misty green, "I made it mother, may I have your blessing," A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Three of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.

A few guys smiled, I looked like none of these troublemakers in the making. Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair. Clarisse sat behind Percy at Ares's table while Thaila was alone at table number one.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but the Stroll brothers said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want—nonalcoholic, of course."

Shrugging, "Apple juice,"

"Very hardcore," they agreed, they both knew I was a daughter of Hecate.

The amber juice sparkled as I took a sip, it was the best ever. "Here you go, Adora-able," Conner said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.

"That's not my actual name?" but he would stop nor would his brother.

I loaded my plate with fruit and other things and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something.

"Come on, Adora-able, Travis told me with what should be a charming smile, but he was overdoing it.

As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Travis murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"You're kidding." This was funny.

His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food.

Conner approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

I was next.

I looked at the best parts of everything and then dumped them in, a silent pray of Mother, I made it on my own. Father, who are you?"

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

A chubby guy got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table, I smiled clapping for Clarisse who smiled at me.

"Personally," the man continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Other than Thalia Grace, we now have Adora," his eyes focused on me as I stared back, he sensed I was powerful he was reading me.

Everybody cheered, Clarisse and her siblings pounded on the table so hard it should have broken into many pieces.

Chiron spoke now, "Adora, she is a daughter of Hecate: Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, ghosts, and the night. She is also the goddess of the Mist. She also represents the dark side of the moon, or the Harvest Moon, and is associated with many things including childbirth, nurturing the young, gates, walls, doorways, and sometimes even change, we welcome you, Adora," a few looked at me in such a way it unnerved me, but now it was everyone.

My own eyes darting around, "Above your head, Adora," it was Clarisse her face filled with awe as I finally glanced up, floating above me was two green Torches zigzagged between them was an electric blue bot of lighting.

All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin.

"My parents?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"Zeus," said Chiron. "Lord of the Sky, King of Olympus, God of honor, lighting, rain. Hail, Adora. Daughter of Lord Zeus!,"

Thalia Grace stood up now making her way to me, a father was found and now so was a sibling.


	3. Luke

**I am trying to figure out who to pair her with, it was going to be Nico but in the end going to leave him with Will. Any ideas, either review or PM me please? **

Annabeth gave Chiron a look, something unspoken was and bad was passing between them. She claimed, "Now we have three children of the big three,"

I was lost, "Is this an issue, Annabeth?" my tone and poster made her soften just a tad.

Clarisse explained, "There is a prophecy that is about a child of the big three, now it could be you,"

I snorted, "Not about me, I mean all the children of the big three are involved in some way but in the end it means him," my eyes on Percy. I added, "I just know it is him, we all have our own part to play but in the endgame it will be Percy,"

Annabeth smiled, 'We're all doomed then,"

I cut in, "You don't believe that, are you making a joke?" Thaila was as bad as me in this social setting. Days flew by, this was great becoming fast friends with Thaila, Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse.

But soon enough Annabeth and Percy are with me on the hill, we're leaving for the summer and Clarisse is with me. I knew Thaila was staying at camp and last night we talked since I would only be gone for some time, I cast a thin layer of magic since they had a spy so nothing involving me was heard it would seem garbled to the spy.

Clarisse gave me another hard look, "You think this is a good idea?"

"It will help,"

She sighed, "Pretty brave, I have my own mission, but we will see each other again,"

Annabeth and Percy came over with Thaila, my sister gave me a wide grin. "See you soon, Adora. Guess I ma coming back here but going to stay with Annabeth for a few weeks," we had promised to stay in contact but with everything that was about to happen that was going to be hard.

It was different now, I would miss them all but like I had said we all have our parts to play even I did, I think that was why my mother sent me here.

I always have thought this, friendship is a form of love and I always love in full measure. If I call you friend, I am saying I love you. Love means taking the good times and the hard times. It means standing by the other in times of heartbreak, easing their pain, seeing them for the human being that they are. If bearing witness to their losses and grief is all you can offer, then you offer and hold your own discomfort as a marker of your own good character. All true love requires sacrifice of the self to be real. How else do we show that our friendship is more than words? Love requires action.

To love a friend means that in their stormy seas you would not only climb into their boat just to be with them, but that you would become the boat, keep their head above the water. When my time came to drown you left me, knowing that there were times I felt my own body to be a cage, that I struggled to live and breathe. As such you magnified my pain and I came to feel worthless. I would have run through fire for any one of you at just one request, one asking. I loved you with all my heart, soul and being. The love that is friendship is accepting, compassionate, unconditional, without judgement and eternal. It accepts that people make errors and forgives, it endures. Yet there comes a time to protect the self, end the hurting. I wish you plain sailing; I wish you love and good health; I wish you true happiness for your lifetimes. You leave with a kiss.

Though I have been through hell, there was one who rode with me all the way, another who came whenever called, and two who would have gladly come and stayed. That's four. Four true friends. I guess I am luckier than most because that's real love and I love them back will all my heart, like I always did, like I loved you too. I was going to do this, going to make sure Percy would win in the end.

I walked to the border line of camp it was now or never, the shimmering green mist swirled around me, until I vanished from Clarisse her face was set in stone, and she was right this mission she was under taking was dangerous but she would walk from the fire changed, a change that would make her stronger.

I seemed to know the location without thought and traveling by mist was the easy way, monster would attack otherwise. The ship was grand it was once I cruise ship if I had my guess, but now I see that demi-gods and monster roam the ship. It was a glistening pearly white, at least they had taken good care of it. I had to do this as I cleared my mine and continued to walk to the room I had seen in my dreams.

He stood the moment I walked in, his eyes blue not a shocking blue but a pale grayish blue his hair was blond not a very blond but it more resembled a dirty blond. The boy or now as he was a man was tall, maybe six foot if not taller his face was turned in a frown. His voice was like nothing I've ever heard before. It sounded like a drum, but deeper, like a tuba, but deeper. It was smooth, like butter, but it could be as rocky as rocky road ice cream. His tone was as deep as the sun at midnight.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?" he didn't sound angry but that's how his crew took it, they closed in.

I stood as tall as I could, my voice not weak. "I have come to join you, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. I am Adora Grace daughter of Hecate and Zeus, sister of Thaila Grace," my tone was level, my words hinted at distort and hate. He moved forward calling a beautiful Empousa to back away, "She is your sister, Kelli. You should be more hospitable," his voice held humor as if he wasn't always so sad looking.

I just gave her a look moving forward, "Zeus and Hecate, you will be a welcomed edition. Will you pledge yourself?"

I answered, "I will, when the time is right. I must see this was the right choice, three paths lay ahead of me, one I have tried at Camp Half Blood most seemed very wary and untrusting of me. All but those two twins, who are rather annoying. This path and the last one where I stand aside, will you prove this is the right path so that I pledge myself to Lord Kronos?" it was a challenge to him, it would buy me time.

He took my hand into his, his blue eyes locking with mine. "I will show you the world, the world as it should be, Adora. Let me give you a personal tour," now his voice was relaxed even happy as he lead me form the room, his hand never leaving mine.

"I would like that," letting him lead me from the filled room.


	4. Not to bad

_**Here is another chapter…**_

Luke was different without Kelli and the rest hoarding around him, the ship was grand as we walked the long deck. The Ocean was the most stunning sight, even better than the clear blue sky the waves lapped at the boat as we gazed over the railing. He spoke, "Where is the glory in repeating what other heroes have already done?" his voice was soft, it had been eight days since my arrival, and he spoke with conviction when he spoke of a new world.

But the Titan's, they will only bring destruction and lies, Luke was very misled and it was very clear the longer I stayed the more unhinged he seemed, but there were sparks of the real Luke. I turned to face him my back pressed into the railing. "The real glory is being knocked to your knees and then coming back. That's real glory. That's the essence of it." His smirk came back his pale blue eyes filled with humor as his hand skimmed mine, he was nearly seven years older but I was developing feeling's much the same as Annabeth was for Percy.

His fate was written, and I could not change it, I wanted too seeing his smile made me want to but we can't tamper with the Fates. "How about some pizza?"

I gave him a look, "Never had it, I try and eat healthily," I have had bad food's but the pizza was not on my have tried list. The look of disbelief overcame his handsome face, even with the scar adoring it.

He beckoned a sibling of mine, an Empousa, "Tammi, go and get large meat lovers with mushrooms, green peppers, spinach, black olives, please. You may get yourself one to eat," I knew he was granting her to kill and it hurt, this was not him but I kept my mind guarded at all times.

"As you wish, master," she bowed low before she was gone, at least I was going to try something new.

"I have a few things to deal with, would you like to join me?" his hand held out to me, this was the first time he has ever offered me a place while he was talking plans. I placed my hand into his beaming, this was what I needed. The room was filled with his head monster's the worse of the worse, a Manticore stood near Luke's chair as we walked in, it smelled of monsters and body odor. I saw some Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things I couldn't even name.

Fawna, she ...was watching me and it halted my steps, she knew this was not something I would do but she just gives me a small nod. Luke just sat me in his chair while he stood. His voice had them all fall silent, "Everyday we have more to our cause, Lord Kronos grows stronger with each one. Now we have a willing daughter of the Elder Gods to kill the Ophiotaurus, we will soon have victory. The General will soon be free of his burden and will aid us," he was using me, using me to kill this helpless animal. I had to find out information on this Ophiotaurus and fast as maybe my time was shorter than hoped.

Fawna looked at me again and she saw something as she spoke, "Son of Hermes, I serve her mother and will report your success," a few demi-gods bowed to Fawna, more children of Hecate, none who ever spoke to me. I was also the daughter of Zeus; I wasn't even sure if I was a Demi-God.

Luke smiled; it was fake. "Thank you, her daughter and I will bring a new world. One where she will be worshipped,"

I was going to bring her glory, somehow…

Plans are talked about, "I will bring them to you, I believe some are hidden at Westover Hall but we will have to wait another two months before I can enter when the new students arrive," I had a little over six months to do everything that I needed, the Manticore was hunting demi-gods and powerful ones and something is nagging me my friends would intervene. My eyes roamed over the ones gathered into the room, observing Monsters and their interactions, usually without their knowledge. Always involves picking up on idiosyncrasies to try to guess at another monsters or demigods story. This includes speech in action, relationship interactions, body language, expressions, clothing. I stood moving to his side, "You may go and do what need to bring the ones you find home to us,"

"The rest, have their missions," like the parting of a sea they moved heading to the door even the bear twins. "Come on, let's have dinner,"

I was either going to fail, join Luke, or turn against him. I was at my crossroads, I could see now why Annabeth liked Luke, but when I sensed her feelings maybe she was confused they felt more like sibling or puppy love.

I was in love….Pizza…..


	5. The tick tok of betrayal

**Adora's point of view…**

I loved the ocean, it was calm but could change into a rage so fast it was only as of my eyes fluttered. I was tired it was harder to sleep with the lurking monsters and the nightmares that plagued every Demi-God aboard this ship. I dressed in dark blue jeans with a tight black tee, my jacket and brown boots on before I walked from my personal cabin, it was nearly eleven I had been relaxing knowing he was always more temperamental first thing in the morning.

I was given free rein to do as I like, I ate in my room in the mornings, but lunch and dinner are with Luke. My feet carried me to the railing seeing such amazing sights since I arrived.

The mountains lay in a great line like the spine of the land. It was as if long ago they were a great beast, only to lie down one day and never get up. Perhaps the beast fell into an enchanted sleep, perhaps its soul was still in there. The range was high to the west and low to the east, curling at the end like a tail. They are the reason our land this side is so lush and the other side is a scorching desert. To cross them the clouds must go high and meet the colder air up there, then they dump their rain on us, every drop. "Adora was looking for you," it was Fina a sibling of mine, she kept her distance unless it was some errand she was running for Luke.

My body turning from the mountains and gave it to her, we looked nothing alike. "How can I help you, Fina?" always keeping my tone pleasant and not so abrasive when siblings are concerned. As each day passed I was not liking certain things and had no choice but to go with it, having gained so much in the month and a half I have been here.

"Luke is requesting your presence,"

I figured as much, I strode away from her walking towards the main cabin room, if he wasn't sleeping, he was there. I was not disappointed when I walked in he was sitting in his throne of shorts, but when his eyes fell on me a radiant smile crossed his face.

His smile was worth this, "You look perfect, come sit," my guess was a meeting was about to take place.

"Thank you, Luke," he was seven years older than me, he and I both knew it, but as days passed it was harder to away from him. Monsters filed in, I noticed than manticore was not in attendance today, he was my main worry he was after a special demi-god. The anxiety sits below my smile, my actions, my silly jokes... It is there like over- caffienation but without the option not to drink a cup. So there I am, all amped up with no escape.

I sip my drink my eyes moving over each face some handsome, some cute, and some grotesque. Fawna, she watched me as I watched her, we didn't need to talk she knew who I was deep down. Luke was talking and I felt bad that I had ignored him but my mind refocused and caught the tail end of it. "The General will be freed soon-"

I smiled along with the rest again going off into my own world, my head braced against my hand as a few cheered. "The time is at hand after this we can't turn back. We will have victory a new world at our feet, the gods chained and punished for their crimes." He was a very angry man, his father was chained not to talk to him or show any bout of favoritism it was hard on many gods.

A lot of kids went unclaimed because of this rule handed down by my own father. I came too when only a few remain, Fawna, smiled moving towards Luke. "The Goddess Hecate, she will join Kronos. The God's have not kept their words to her, she is much more powerful as her parents are strong Titans. She will be coming soon," it felt more like a warning, all I could do was a nod in agreement but by her face, she was warning me to go. This was not my path, every meeting showed me this, Kelli tried to get along as we have the same mother.

"That news is most welcome; she will be most welcome at our table. Kronos will be overjoyed with this news he values her and her power, "his words smooth like honey, warm honey too.

I smiled as he took my hand in his, "Lunch, Adora," I liked him, maybe a tad more than liked and it was going to tear me up to hurt him.

Lunch was great, we sit together and order what we want from the food court, today he had beef and broccoli with fried rice and I had pizza, I always had pizza there was so many different options to pick from. He looked ready to vomit. "Are you okay, your skin is paler and your sweating?" my hand moved to cover his, his blue eyes flickered up to mine.

"I am okay, do you feel something between us," he stuttered and spilled his coke over the table, the only sound was the slow drip…drip…drip to the marble floor.

I wanted to say no, to end this, but the words came out, "Yes," my brain rebelled against my heart, it would have made my betrayal easier on us both, but now it was going to hurt us both. He was hiding something from me, Kronos something about how Kronos was going to rise.

Now his smile came back stronger than ever, his warm and slightly sweaty hand took mine into his. For a few minutes, he looked deep in thought until after a few minutes his voice chimed, deep and filled with emotions. "I know it might seem wrong, you're seven years younger. You're fourteen and I am nearly twenty-one, my gods it sounds just as bad,"

It did.

"We can be together, no one can tell us no. I don't want anything sexual, I just want you, Adora,"

I think the biggest thing was our ages, "We can try," but it was wrong and wouldn't work out after I turned on him. I figured my path laid with Percy Jackson and his destiny.

I was happy but not happy knowing it was not going to end the way it should, the way I so desperately wanted. His hands are rough, I knew he took training very seriously, we laughed while he tried to train me but there was not much, he could help me with.

We walked hand in hand, finally, I was happy like really happy.

**Yes, the age is an issue, don't crucify me…!**

.


	6. The Sky isnt so great anymore

**Here is another chapter…**

**Adora's point of view…**

The wintry sun is the brightness of the day, taking center stage as the blooms of the summertime becomes a part of the soil. The sunshine and cold, the sparkle and the ice, somehow warm even when the north wind bites. There will be days I wish to stay in the warm, to observe from a duvet, fingers wrapped snuggly around some cocoa... yet some days the winter takes my hand and shows me its beauty, that in truth, it is but the dawn of spring.

I stay warm under the black fur-lined jacket; matching boots adorn my feet as I gaze out at the rocky ocean. It is vast and indestructible, my hands warm as a mug filled with hot cocoa and whipped cream. Luke has been very stressed this last two day's him and the Manticore conversing way too much for my liking.

His face paler, his demeanor more on edge and crabby, "Adora, I was looking for you," he was smiling, but it was forced. I really cared for him and he seemed to care for me just as much.

Smiling, "I love the Ocean, it is strangely calming,"

It was so nice when his arms wrapped around me, his arms had lean muscle, my body was pressed into his chest. "I have to leave for a little, will you be okay here without me. I honestly do not want you at this meeting of sorts," something in his tone worried me, he was withholding something important.

"I will be fine. Take care of yourself, Luke," my fingers tracing the worry lines on his face, he was looking sicker by the day.

I was going to follow his essence after some time but he would have many monsters with him. "I will be back with you as soon as possible,"

Not but a week later, I figured my jig was up. With a swirling green mist, I vanished his essence was with me always, we bonded guess our age was not a factor.

Mount Othrys, the palace itself, which reminds me of a very oversized mausoleum, is made completely from black marble, which, according to me, made it both "terrible and beautiful, made of fear and shadow." The palace's glimmering black towers reached the clouds. It was being restored with every demi-god that pledged themselves.

That was not the worse thing that I would see, no it was Annabeth, her face paler than ever. Her face and hair streaked with sweat a long streak of her hair was gray, without thought I knew she replaced Atlas, she was holding the sky at bay.

My body moves to her, I know her eyes tell me to stop but she was my friend and to see the pain on her face. If I could take the burden and save her, I could and would for as long as possible.

I whispered, "Give it to me, Annabeth. I can take it," but giving her a choice was a mistake, she was her mother's daughter in every way.

I moved underneath the sky a single knee to the marble floor, bracing my palms up and touched the cold, heavy clouds, with her together we bore the full weight of the sky.

"Drop it Annabeth," she refused, so I kicked her leg out with the last of my strength seeing her fall flat on her face, her body struggled to get up but it was weak, she couldn't rise.

It was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt as if I were being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply. I can do this…I can do this…

A loud roar of absolute rage hit us, I could hardly make him out, Luke was now kneeling in front of me. "Give it to me, Adora. I will take the weight,"

I groaned as Annabeth looked at us, I sobbed. "You betrayed me, used your friend. Luke, I love you but you-" was all I got out it was becoming too much.

Every muscle in my body turned to fire. My bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing me.

I concentrated on breathing, gaining my stance back. Annabeth was passed out next to me. Luke tried to take the sky once more before a Titan I knew about pulled him away, "Luke you are very important, we will not allow you to take this burden once more. You tricked the other girl, and now what do we have here,"

I snapped at his finger; Luke looked so tormented. "Adora, daughter of Hecate and Zeus. My girlfriend," the remorse blanketed his tone.

Annabeth was left tied up, but Luke left her next to me, she couldn't escape no matter how brave and smart she was.

Time meant nothing, but it was passing by the shadows on the wall, I prayed to my mother. "I need strength mother if this is my path than I willing take it," next was my father. "Father, this is the first time I prayed to you. I am as much your child as the rest, I will not give up, will not betray you because I have you as a father, so I know strength," everything was blurring as Annabeth tried to wipe my forehead.

"Help is going to come," she whispered, and I knew she was right. But it was the Goddess Artemis who came first. Her silver eyes like vast pools of mercy as they bore into the men, without care to herself she spoke to me. "Give me the burden my young Huntress, you and Annabeth are true Hunters. Give it to me,"

"Take Annabeth and go, I can do this,"

Her smile made my bones feel stronger. "I know you can, but it is my burden now," she took a page from my book knocking me back sending Annabeth with me.

Luke was at my side as a monster snatched up Annabeth, "Take her to a chamber, tie her to the post," he was luring Percy here, Annabeth was bait.

I groaned shoving him off and vanishing in green mist, I needed to find Percy and my sister


	7. One boytwo sisters

**Here is another chapter, I kinda forgot I had a open story…..my bad…my bad**

Even as my world spun as I traveled through the mist, memories blurred together. I have to concentrate on the last of my strength to see Percy, I needed to be wherever he was. They're walking into a trap and be damned I was going to walk back into it with them, we have to get to Annabeth. She was the bait for either Percy or my sister, both are needed in the grand scheme of things, but it hit me Luke kept me out of it when he knew I was also a child of the big three.

I dropped and into the very hot lap of an extremely handsome god, being as tall and muscular and bronzed as a Baywatch lifeguard, with long golden hair tied back in a "man bun" and eyes that shone like the sun. "Well hello there, Adora," it was none other than Apollo, God of the sun, light, healing, disease, plagues, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth, and prophecy. He is the twin brother of the goddess Artemis, one of the ones I left behind.

He just acted as if I wasn't heavy and sitting on him, he stated. "I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don't know that. She's… clouded from me. I don't like it. Don't like not knowing where my sister is,"

"And Annabeth?"

He frowned. "Oh, you mean that girl you lost? Hmm. I don't know."

I spoke even though it coast me much as my strength was weaning. "I found Annabeth, Luke has her. I took the sky from her and held it, my gods never have I felt that much raw power and weight. Artemis ninja kicked me from it days later, last I saw she was taking the weight of the sky, I was not close enough o Annabeth when I traveled through the mist. Percy, we're walking into a trap, but I am going with you you'll need me but first I need rest," My eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then I saw nothing at all. My consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space, my heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside my final words.

Feeling in my body drained away until finally, all was black.

I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt I know I've slept too long it's cold and loud. But my body is up and not as dragged down as it once was. Grover was smiling at me, "She is awake, welcome to Cloudcrofet, New Mexico," I was going to die here, The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

"I need to get a jacket,"

Right then Zoe smiled at me productizing a silver coat, it shimmered in the morning light. "Thanks, girl I don't know," but taking the warm coat, Thaila was wearing a matching one.

She spoke, her voice was wise and old, her accent unknown, " Thy name is Zoe Nightshade, Hunter of Artemis and Lieutenant," such a regal and proud tone she used. Another girl in the same jacket stood close to Zoe, her hair dark she was solemn but glowed like Zoe.

"I have no clue what you five have been up too, but we have major problems. First, another huge deadline looming, aside from saving Artemis in time for her council of the gods. The General had said Annabeth would only be kept alive until the winter solstice. That is Friday, only four days away. And he'd said something about sacrifice. I didn't like the sound of that at all, but I know its one of us three who has to do it, Percy and Thaila," they glanced at the other but say nothing.

Grover was always being very friendly to the two hunters as I walked with Thaila and Percy, "At least you tried to save her, I mean you took the sky from her even she couldn't hold it forever," she was right, but in the end I didn't do enough to save her in my head, I should have been able to get to her before vanishing. But Luke's face flashed in my mind, it was hurt, devastated to the core but he was willing to use Annabeth as bait.

I had wanted to talk to Thaila, and in private but it seems that would not be happening right now as we stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

She was angry, "Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus stations. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

I chimed in, "There is always a way, have faith," she groaned but said nothing.

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

I had cash as I held it out, "I like blueberry pastries and cookie hot cocoa, get everyone something," trying to be of help, I figured I could travel by mist and take them to, but with the numbers I be so drained I might be out for days and not hours this time and that would slow us down very fast.

Bianca and Percy are left chatting when I followed Thaila, she was not that much older than I, we even look alike. "I am sorry, we can ask around and see is any others might have a better suggestion,"

She finally smiled, "I doubt but I hate feeling restless. All half-bloods had attention deficit problems because of our inborn battlefield reflexes. We couldn't stand just waiting around. I am glad you're safe and we will get Annabeth too, it hurts to know Luke has done this," I hated to hear her tone take on this pain and right now I felt like I was adding on.

"Luke, I don't understand him. We started dating and he tried to take the sky from me before the general made sure he couldn't, he is so divided and I don't think he is fully on their side but after I left him and maybe spat on him he might be," her face paled and for nearly three minutes she said nothing.

But then she let out a sigh, it was a mix of frustration and acceptance. "Well at least he loves someone, maybe with you firmly with us it can help him turn back to us. For now, we rescue Annabeth and Artemis," A couple of hundred yards away, Grover and Zoe came out of the coffee shop loaded down with pastry bags and drinks.

"Come on, let us get our drinks," she had this raging animosity towards Zoe because her and Grover go way back and are like family. But again, we walked together joining up with Percy and Bianca who seemed to be having a nice conversation, the drink was warm making my insides just as warm, and inside my bag was a large blueberry Danish covered in white icing. Thaila had one filled with apple as Percy had blueberry too, looks like Cherry for the hunters, and Grover was snacking on the wax paper, so I handed him mine too. "Here you go," he gobbled it up before drinking his coffee like a crack addict.

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to—"

He froze.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else—almost like a voice, trying to say something. A warning. "A warning, a sign from a God long lost," I spoke as eyes move between Grover and myself.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away—a flock of tiny doves. Percy's rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees—real fur, real whiskers, as I nearly jumped on my sister who chuckled.

Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said. "I just… What's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know," I said. "He collapsed."

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

We made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes.

They drew their handguns. I'll admit I used to think it would be kind of cool to learn how to shoot a gun, but I changed my mind as soon as the skeleton warriors pointed theirs at us.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing yellow eyes bored right into me. Percy drew Riptide while Zoe and Bianca raised their bows as Grover was swooning on Bianca causing her issues. I pulled my wicked curved sword, Erebos, it gleamed in the sunlight.

"Friends of yours?" I asked a nervous chuckle was heard. "We go way back," was muttered from Thaila.

Through gritted teeth, Thaila snarled, 'Back up,"

We started to—but then I heard a rustling of branches. Two more skeletons appeared on the road behind us. We were surrounded. Then one of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it. Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on a bone.

Percy cut in, "They're calling their buddies or Luke, we have to go," my heart started to beat faster and faster.

"It's near," Grover moaned, we gawk at him the poor satyr was losing it.

"It's here," Percy said.

"No," he insisted. "The gift. The gift from the Wild." Now I understood.

"We'll have to go one-on-one," Thalia said. "Five of them. Five of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed," said Zoe. I added, "Okay,"

"The Wild!" Grover moaned I raised my hand chanting as the green mist started to swirl. Percy attacked first not even the guns going off touched him the mist swallowed them up. "Nice, sis," Thaila smiled a real smile at me.

I followed them into battle, Percy was a machine and Thaila left me in awe, she did. Thalia charged the second skeleton. Zoe and Bianca started firing arrows at the third and fourth. Grover stood there and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them. I moved as the gun went off so very close to my head, but with a swift and clean-cut, his skeleton head was on the floor as I kicked it as far as I could.

"The hell Grover," I called out grabbing his coat right than a sound as if the earth was splitting into two rushed us. Whatever was coming from the forest was not these guys, I spat out my hand raised the green mist pouring out lifting the skeleton who was re-formed. "Hey, um something very big is heading our way," I stabbed once again, but he would reform soon enough. Bianca had her's up in flames, it hit me, her aura it was of the underworld.

"How did you do that?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?"

"Well, do it again!"

Bianca tried, but the remaining three skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed us back, keeping us at baton's length. I smiled, "Daughter of Lord Hades, another pawn but this time she took herself out of the game," Thaila snarled and Percy gave me a look. "It is still you, Percy,"

"Plan?" he said as we retreated.

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest boar I'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

Then the pig turned on us.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it.'"

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" I said. "Scatter!" Percy screamed.

We ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"

In the long run, we are all aboard the Boar Express, I just sit with Zoe as Percy and Thaila talk and in no way did I want to bother anyone. Zoe was very nice, "You have power, how did thy know her parentage?"

"I can sense it, my mother is Hecate and my father Lord Zeus. Her aura," both nod, guess being Hades child was not the best but not the worse. "You have heart, maybe we can in time be sisters,"

"She isn't interested, Nightshade," it was the angry voice of Thaila as you could feel the tension building as Zoe spoke back, but not in an angry tone it was calm. "I think it would be her choice,"

I gave Percy a pleading look.

"This isn't the time, we have plans to make. Not like we can ride this boar all the way there," he helped me up pulling me away. "So, you and Luke, huh," he gave me a side-eye.

"Yes,"

"What is with this guy, Thaila and Annabeth too," my feet halted and cold washed over me. "Thaila?"

"Yeah, Luke liked her and Annabeth was under the impression Luke liked her back but nothing ever happened. Annabeth has a crush too,"

My head was swimming now, "No Annabeth was confused, she thought she did but it was not him," I felt her before I heard her.

"Hey, sorry. I can be so bossy," she flops down, but it seems too comical, like her spine is made from steel, she was scared. A daughter of the sky God was frightened of heights. I sit next to her my hands sweating as I fiddled with them, "You never told me you liked him, I am sorry,"

Scoffing was heard making me look up, I couldn't tell if it was Grover, Percy, or Thaila. But she spoke, "Once long ago I did, it was natural when you spend time as we did. But seems you managed to get to him unlike Annabeth or myself, I'm not even mad. Men suck, no offense Percy and Grover,"

We rode the boar until sunset, which was about as much as my back end could take. Imagine riding a giant steel brush over a bed of gravel all day. That's about how comfortable boar-riding was.

I have no idea how many miles we covered, but the mountains faded into the distance and were replaced by miles of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until we were galloping across the desert.

As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."

Nobody needed convincing. We slipped off the boar's back while he was busy ripping up cacti. Then we waddled away as best we could with our saddle sores.

I groaned, "My ass hurts, you think Apollo can heal it?"

Scoffing and a blushing Thaila.


	8. A friend lost

**I don't own anything but here is another chapter, sorry I haven't updated life has been seven hells of Jumanji.**

**Adora's point of view…**

Just when I think I am the master of my thoughts fate takes a new turn. Emotions come like hands on the wheel of my "car," taking me somewhere different. I can hear them all talking, but not joined into the conversation. Bianca, poor misguided girl, doesn't know who her father is but they just keep at her. 

I cut in, "She doesn't know, might want to back off her. How would you four like it if people started jumping you about your past, each of you have something you would want to not talk about. But with Bianca, it is simple she was placed in there very young and grew very slowly she doesn't remember and no amount of badgering is going to make her," I was so lost in emotions, anger lashing out in bright green flames.

Thalia stood, "Clam down little sis, your eyes are burning blue and green. The shadows are reaching out to you when I get all PMS mine are bright blue and like an electric shock," she wasn't scared of me her hand was gentle when placed on my shoulder. But something was making my heart hurt much worse. 

We were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. I was half hoping it was Apollo, come to give us a ride again, but the engine was way too silent for the sun chariot, and besides, it was nighttime. The white limo pulled to a halt in front of us nearly nailing Percy, Thalia and I, yanked him back just in time.

The back door of the limo opened right next to the three is us, Thalia and I had our weapons out since Percy moved to slow which was abnormal. I heard the sound of Zoe and Bianca drawing their bows. As the owner of the sword got out of the car.

He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk? Lucky these two girls got your back today,"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wraparound shades hid his eyes, but I knew what was behind those glasses—hollow sockets filled with flames.

"Ares," Percy growled.

Everyone's weapons-making small pink pong noises as they fell to the floor, mine were nearly yanked from my grasp, but my mother's magic was not to be taken with mirth. She was not a Goddess she was a Titaness. He growled, "Daughter of Zeus and Hecate, you're going to make enemies hanging with Jackson cutie," 

He continued, "This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under the dirt. "Of course, I'd like to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back."

He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?" we stand together he eyed us, calculating.

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly not them." He jutted his chin toward Zoe and Bianca. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy a few minutes."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on," Percy stood tall. "I'll handle this."

"You heard the boy," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control."

I spoke, "No, one stays with him. I do not care who," leaving one unprotected has never proven wise.

Ares looked ready to bash me into the ground when a voice like pure radiant music chimed in, "Adora come too,"

My friends and sister reluctantly headed over to the taco restaurant. Ares regarded me with calculating shaded eyes, then opened the limousine door like a chauffeur.

"Get inside, punk, and miss mouth," he said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful I'd ever seen: perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon. Percy was affected much more than myself, I spoke. "Your appearance changes, I do not see what he does, do I," but she was so perfect, so stunning.

When she smiled at me, just for a moment she looked a little like my mother, than Thaila all the woman I found beautiful.

"Yes, Adora,"

"Ah, there you are, Percy," the goddess said. "I am Aphrodite."

He slipped into the seat across from her and said something like, "Um uh gah."

She smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please."

She handed me a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had me hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though I couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I am always where true love can be found my dear girl, Annabeth, and Luke," 

I moved in my seat while Percy like a fool held the mirror up for her, she eyed me while still fixing some already perfect makeup. "I can not help you, his fate is sealed. Not all love stories end up unfolding as I want, but Percy I can help," I just had to leave. 

I give Percy a look, "You're on your Seaweed brain, I am out," I couldn't stand to hear about Luke or how it is doomed, I knew this, deep down I knew. 

I felt her hand grasp my arm as I tried to escape, "His love for you, is eternal your story will be written, ill-fated. You two will give us a good tragic ill-fated love story," now she looked sad and it looked wrong on her, but I just yank and bolt seeing Ares waiting.

He was smiling, "here have some tacos,"

This was Clarisse's dad, I can see where she got her attitude, but her I liked. "Think I will just go sit on that boulder while Percy hears some bullshit about love," he waved his hand and the boulder was now a plush chair, I just muttered feeling the rush of magic coming. I could cast a spell, to help Luke but something in me said his fate could not be changed.

I sit, the chair bursting into flame, but nothing burned as I sit tracing ruins into the ground and eating tacos. I closed my eyes before they opened it was like I was seeing through the mist, the ruins glowed around me. "Let me see," I muttered. 

The mist moved it was alive, Artemis was holding the sky her forehead was beaded in silver as Annabeth tried to clean it while her hands are tied. Luke was talking to Atlas, many monsters are there. But Annabeth is alive and well enough, I watch as Artemis looks into my eyes, her mind touching mine. "Stay away,"

I can only think, "We are coming, nothing can stop us. We know we're walking into a trap, but Annabeth and you are worth what we might lose," I glance at Luke right when Atlas senses me too.

His voice boomed and my rage hit, bright green flame hit him, "We are being spied on," but his words cut off as he clenched his chest in pain, Luke glanced around. His tone was broken, "Adora," then I pulled out seeing frightened faces. 

"Annabeth is okay, Artemis is holding on. I somehow hurt Atlas," I was confused taking a taco and eating.

Aries spoke, "Nice kid, going to walk into a trap,"

On shaky legs, "Oh yeah, going to kick ass and walk out of it too,"

Percy was tossed from the car and we started our journey, as everyone lectured Percy on how the consolation were real beings at one time their essence was captured and taken to the skies to live on until the end of days. I chimed in, "Hey, cut him some slack being a child of the bog three is hard and most of us were hidden away to protect us, I was in the land the gods couldn't see," 

"Guys," Grover broke in. "Look!"

We'd reached the crest of a junk mountain. Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff… some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly. "As Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods." 

I stopped dead, doom and dread came, death was here.

I turned to look around, I am not talking about Hades I am taking of the feeling of death when one will Passover. I have to try this can be changed, not all fate is sealed. "One will die here; I can sense it. No one take anything, you will be tempted but please do not," I looked at each as Grover dropped something. 

Thaila and Zoe come forward, "One shall be lost in the land without rain,"

Non-Demi Gods those people have a sort of mental secretary that takes the 99% of irrelevant crap that crosses their mind, and simply deletes it before they become consciously aware of it. As such, their mental workspace is like a clean whiteboard, ready to hold and organize useful information.

ADHD people have no such luxury. Every single thing that comes in the front door gets written directly on the whiteboard in bold, underlined red letters, no matter what it is, and no matter what has to be erased for it to fit.

Every step something was written, death.

Bianca dropped the now hair clip, sometimes even I wanted to pick things up and keep them.

We moved through the "junk" all real treasures that called to us, but with strong will power, we make headway and are clear, when it happens…I whirled around. Behind us, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising. The ten toes tilted over, and I realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The thing that rose from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall—a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the moonlight. He looked down at us, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME. 

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who—who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model.

The metal giant didn't like the word defective, I spun. "Who took something, we cannot place it back now. You fools," I moved drawling my twin blades that flashed to show glowing green flame. Once we have crossed the boundary line we sealed our fate whoever took this trinket has cost one of us our lives, and even I can feel it lingering.

Percy bellowed, "MOVE NOW," we scatter.

"Hey, Talos!" Grover yelled, but the monster raised his sword, looking down at Bianca and me.

Grover played a quick melody on his pipes. Over at the highway, the downed power lines began to dance. I understood what Grover was going to do a split second before it happened. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew toward Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's backside.

Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking. Grover had bought us a few seconds. Percy and Bianca went one way, I moved faster and faster pulling Grover out of the way right before he was smashed. "Thanks," he muttered as he trotted faster.

"Think nothing of it," I turned I was not a demi-god I was a demi-titian, but still an unwanted child of the big three. I stood "Grab that stone Grover," it was a decent size as I took my extra green sharpie making fast work of this, I talk fast, "Engraving is best for magical writing but for now sharpie has to work,"

I moved him back, "Fuck," I launched it with every ounce of strength, it nailed Talos dead in his massive chest. I bellowed, "THALIA, ZOE RUN," they got the hint and started booking it in different directions, but I had lost sight of Percy and Bianca. The rock looked to be stuck as glowing green flame started encasing Talos, he was running and falling apart. 

there was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of green Greek flame had decided to punch its way out of his chest were the rock glowed and burst. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down.

I covered Grover and myself in a layer of protection, a spell I was very good at. But my knees buckled, my body hitting the floor as a wave of dust flew over us. Thaila and Zoe help me up, bracing me in between them. "Thank thee, we could have died if not," Thaila just grumbled about language.

The giant crumbled every inch of him burned with Greek fire, I felt it. Percy was dirty and trying to look along with the rest as I sit in the dirt, I closed my eyes and see her crossing over. Her voice is still soft and sweet, "Tell Percy I made this choice, but to please look out for Nico. Come and see me some time, cousin," I was as close to the underworld as her and Nico, children of Hades.

I spoke, "She has crossed over, she stole and every action has an equal reaction," my voice sounded like three at once.

When I opened up my eyes everyone was sideways, my face in the dirt as Percy just lifted me with ease.

Zoe sat down and wept while my sister let her anger go, her spear in Talos face. Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded, I was fading in and out, but it wasn't anger he was feeling it was the pain. 

He looked up at Percy with big watery eyes. "The prophecy. One shall be lost in the land without rain." 

Here we were in the desert. And Bianca di Angelo was gone.


End file.
